


Because I Know No Other Way

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Barebacking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to fuck you, right here, just like this, so you can watch."</p><p>Pete breathes hard against mouth. There's nothing hotter than Patrick when he's like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Know No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://oi50.tinypic.com/1y8p5s.jpg).

Patrick takes Pete's shoes off first. He runs his hands over the inside of his thighs, palms his dick through his pants. Pete groans and arches his back and then Patrick's undoing his pants and sliding them down over his hips along with his underwear. Patrick rubs his hand over Pete's stomach. He slides his shirt up, but leaves it on as he bends down to kiss Pete.

"I'm going to fuck you, right here, just like this, so you can watch."

Pete breathes hard against mouth. There's nothing hotter than Patrick when he's like this.

"You want it, don't you?" Patrick asks, though it's a question they both know the answer to.

Pete nods. Patrick bites him along his jaw. 

"That's not how it works, Pete. If you want it, you have to say it."

Pete groans. 

"Yes. I want it."

"Want what?" Patrick whispers, nipping at his earlobe. He reaches a hand between than and lazily strokes at Pete's cock.

"You." Pete says, exasperated. "I want you to fuck me."

Patrick kisses him again, deeper this time and Pete grabs a fist full of the front of his shirt, tugging him closer. He pulls uselessly at Patrick's shirt, trying and failing to get it off. Patrick laughs, hot puffs of breath against his skin. He leans back and tightens his grip on Pete as he jerks him off. Pete makes a low sound in the back of his throat as he shifts his hips. 

With his other hand, Patrick reaches out and threads their fingers together, kisses the backs of Pete's knuckles. When he untangles their hands he sucks two of Pete's fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucks on them. When he slides them out of his mouth he looks Pete in the eye, holds his gaze for a long moment.

"Get ready for me."

Patrick stands up and undoes his belt, pushes his jeans and boxers down just far enough down his hips so that he can jerk off. He pulls a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket and sets it down on the mirrored floor, next to Pete.

"I'm waiting, Pete," he says. 

Pete tears his eyes away from Patrick's hand on his dick. He ignores the lube and instead reaches down between his legs. He squeezes his eyes shut as he pushes his first finger in and waits for the burn to fade. He takes a long deep breath in and exhales slowly. 

"Open your eyes," Patrick says softly, his fingers brushing softly against Pete's face. When he does, Patrick tilts his chin towards the mirror and says, "Watch."

Pete lets out a deep breath, adds a second finger slowly, and watches himself in the mirror. Notices the way his breathing hitches as he stretches himself, the rise and fall of his chest, the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He feels Patrick's hand on his own, pushing his fingers deeper and he has to look away. Patrick is staring down at him when Pete meets his eyes again. He pushes at Pete's hand again and Pete can't help the gasp he makes or the way his hips jerk forward.

"Come on, Pete. I'm going to fuck you hard. I need you to be ready for me."

Pete bites down on his bottom lip and twists his fingers, scissors them and fucks himself as deep as he can from the angle he's at. He's arching up -- and _fuck_ , he could almost come just from this. Patrick pushes his hips back down to floor and gently pulls Pete's hand away. He bends down presses soft kisses to Pete's stomach. Pete makes an impatient sound and Patrick looks up.

"Patrick," Pete pants.

"Mmm?"

"Fuck me," Pete says, rolling his hips.

Patrick smiles at him and the last kiss turns into a bite. Pete watches as he reaches for the lube and slicks his cock. He rubs the excess over Pete's hole and pushes Pete's knees up to his chest. He grabs Pete by his hips, lines his dick up, and Pete holds his breath. Patrick pushes into him slowly, like always, giving Pete time to adjust and catch his breath. But as soon as Pete nods he pulls out and slams back into him. Apparently he wasn't kidding at all about wanting to fuck Pete hard.

Pete's already half way gone. He feels like he's going to explode. He reaches out and presses his hand against one of the mirrors, tugs at his shirt with his other hand.

Patrick leans down to suck a mark into Pete's neck and Pete turns his head to give him better access. He stares into his own eyes and notes how his entire body is moving, just a fraction of an inch, every time Patrick pushes inside of him. He takes his hand down from the mirror, leaving a foggy hand print behind, and tightens a fist in the back of Patrick's shirt.

He reaches down to jerk himself off, and when Patrick bites down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he clenches tight around Patrick's cock and comes with a shout. Patrick breathes hard against his neck. He digs his fingers into Pete's hips as he follows shortly after, thrusting a few final times before he pulls out and comes onto Pete's stomach. Afterward, when they've both caught their breath, Patrick pulls his pants back up and kisses him. 

"Good?" he asks.

Pete pokes him in the side with his elbow. 

"Don't be an idiot," Pete says, "It's always good." 

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Sure."

"Fuck you. I meant it. You should know that by now."

Patrick's face softens and he kisses Pete's bottom lip. 

"I'm gonna go see if I can find some tissues or something for you," he says before wandering off.

Patrick returns a minute later, tissues in hand, and as Pete sits up, he catches sight of the bite mark Patrick made on his neck, already starting to bloom into a dark bruise. He can't wait to spend the next few days showing it off.


End file.
